GOL
The GOL (also known as the Gol Sniper Magnum) is a German bolt-action sniper rifle produced by Gol-Matic GmbH and in current used by German police units and the Lithuanian Armed Forces. It is based on the Mauser M98 Magnum system and can be used in a tactical or a sporting set-up. Battlefield: Bad Company The GOL is a sniper rifle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The GOL can be found during the final mission, Ghost Town, being used by MEC snipers or as a collectible, located in a circle of sandbags at the barracks in between the first and second objectives. Multiplayer The GOL is the default sniper rifle issued to the MEC Recon kit. It has high accuracy and deals high damage, but in exchange has a low rate of fire with its bolt action and has some bullet travel time. It comes with a 6x magnification scope attached to the weapon and can kill in one hit with headshot or any part of the body in close quarters, but requires two shots to the body at longer ranges. It is the MEC's equivalent to the American M24 and Russian SV98. Gallery BFBC GOL Weapon.png|Weapon Model File:BFBC_GOL.jpg|The GOL in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer level Oasis File:BFBC_GOL_SCOPE.jpg|The GOL's scope Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The GOL Sniper Magnum is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, being the fifth sniper rifle issued to the Recon kit requiring 21,000 points to unlock. It is an extremely accurate, bolt-action sniper rifle capable of neutralizing targets at medium to long range. Head shots from any range and close range shots are one hit kills while other shots to the body at longer ranges are two hit kills. The weapon has slight bullet drop and bullet travel time so to consistently hit targets at extreme distances will require leading the shots and aiming slightly higher above the target. This weapon is very helpful in extreme distances because the thin crosshairs of the scope make it easier to line up against targets. The weapon has a 6x magnification scope by default, though the scope can be replaced by a Red Dot Sight, a 4X Rifle Scope or a 12X Zoom Scope. It may also be fitted with a sniper spotting scope, although this attaches to the scope, and does not replace it. It should be noted that it is the only sniper rifle whose scope does not have mil-dots (though this has little effect unless engaging targets at extreme distances, such as at Arica Harbor). The GOL Sniper Magnum is best suited for medium-long range combat and should not be used at close range unless absolutely necessary or forced to. The GOL Sniper Magnum also has no scope sway on consoles, though it suffers this on the PC version. Gallery GOLStatsBC2.png|The GOL's in-game stats evaluation BFBC2 GOL Created Render.png|'GOL'. BC2 GOL scope.png|The view through the GOL Sniper Magnum's scope. BFBC2 GOL Created Render 2.png|4X Rifle Scope. BFBC2 GOL Created Render 1.png|Red Dot Sight. BFBC2 GOL Bolt Cycling 1.png|Cycling the bolt. BFBC2 GOL Reloading.png|Reloading, notice the Intermediate cartridge. BC2 GOL CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the GOL to do its highest damage at 10m. BC2 GOL LR.png|The closest that an enemy can be for the GOL to do its lowest damage at 36m. Battlefield Play4Free The GOL is a bolt-action sniper rifle featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It is a low damage, high velocity sniper rifle. It is relatively cheap, both unlocked and before unlock, allowing players to gain access to a decent bolt-action sniper for a low price. It has an average rate of fire with long range and a small magazine. Gallery BFP4F GOL STATS.png|Stats and Description BFP4F GOL View.png BFP4F GOL Front View.png|Front view perspective BFP4F GOL Side View.png|Side view perspective BFP4F GOL Poster.png|Promotional poster from the official website BFP4F GOL Render.png|More detailed look of the GOL in Play4Free BFP4F GOL RENDER EA.png|A 3D model of the GOL BFP4F GOL RENDER EA1.png|A 3D model of the GOL BFP4F GOL RENDER EA2.png|A 3D model of the GOL Battlefield 4 The GOL Magnum is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4: Second Assault. It is unlocked upon completion of the Eagle's Nest Assignment. The GOL Magnum has high damage with one shot kill to the chest and up and retains very fast handling and reload making the weapon useful for an aggressive recon role. The fast bolt pull can be made even faster with the straight pull bolt attachment making extremely quick follow up shots without taking eyes off the target. However, the GOL Magnum has a low magazine capacity of 5+1 rounds making reloads frequent. Gallery BF4_GOL_model.png|'GOL Magnum' BF4 GOL Magnum-1.png|First person view BF4 GOL Magnum-2.png|Iron sights BF4 GOL Magnum-3.png|Reloading BF4 GOL Magnum-4.png|Cocking Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the GOL used to be glitched, as when a player opted for a 4X Rifle Scope or Red Dot Sight, the gun would have had a thick black line extending from the bolt of the gun to a point under the map, possibly due to a missing mesh in the game files. Many players found this irritating and just used its normal 6x or 12x scope. The PS3/Xbox 360 1.04 Patch has fixed the issue, however, the issue still exists on PC. *Despite the in-game stats for Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the GOL does not have the fastest rate of fire for the bolt-action snipers. It does have its very high accuracy, but the bolt-action sniper with the fastest cycle is the SV-98. Its damage stat is also incorrect as - along with the other bolt-action snipers except the M95 - it should be the same as the SV-98 and M24 since they all have the same damage value (100-50). This was probably due to the GOL having a damage of 100-70 before all the bolt-action rifles were patched and balanced. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the GOL has no camouflage despite the in-game image depicting it does. *The GOL can be considered the most accurate sniper rifle in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 as it has no idle sway, unlike every other sniper rifle in the game. Because of this, the weapon is widely used among Recon players. Battlefield 4 *In Battlefield 4, the GOL Magnum was patched to have 60 RPM rate of fire. Before the patch, it had had the fastest bolt cycle time among all the Bolt-Action Sniper Rifles, including the Scout Elite. *It has a number "100" written in blue marker right behind the bolt, on the end of the stock. *Along with the other weapons of the first three expansions for Battlefield 4, the GOL actually has an in-game description, but it can only be viewed when the weapon is unlocked at the end of a round or if it is equipped in a gadget slot using external tools. :* Interestingly, the GOL reuses its description from Battlefield: Bad Company. External links *GOL on Wikipedia *GOL on Modern Firearms ru:GOL Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4: Second Assault